Y todo comenzó
by Gapri
Summary: Universo Alterno* Porque el, tiene un pequeño secreto, acompañado de un no tan pequeño miedo que tiene como esposa una gran frustración, esta enamorado de su mejor amigo/enemigo y sasuke sabe que algún día no podrá evitar saltarle encima, se pregunta que le ve naruto a esa plasta rosa? futuro intento de lemon pasen por favor ;O;
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente =D este era un one-shot pero lo vi muy largo así que lo dividí a la mitad

Abra lemon aunque soy nueva en escribirlos realmente así que espero que me haya salido bien, ya me dirán ustedes ;O;

Originalmente esto se llama "Emoción" pero después no me convenció

Corregí todos los errores ortográficos que encontró mi Word y yo así lo siento si hayan más quite todos los que encontré

La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a su creador~

* * *

Capítulo 1

Celos, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero así se sentía, oh cuanto deseaba matar a su copia barata que tiene como primo, ese idiota pagaría caro su osadía ¿Qué se cree haciendo sonreír a SU rubio de esa manera? Pero no importa se dijo, ya se encargara de el después como siempre, aunque la actitud de su extraño primo a veces le hacía preguntarse si realmente eran parientes.

Pero por fin su odioso primo se aleja y puede acercarse como se le dé la gana, su rubio lo mira curioso tal vez oh porque, ¿porque a él?, ¿Por qué le gustara su amiga de cabello chicle? ¿Qué tiene esa plasta de interesante?

Sakura-chan esto sakura chan aquello por dios ¿Qué le ve? El es mil veces mejor que ella todo el mundo lo sabe ¿no? Él es sasuke, uchiha sasuke, el perfecto. Bueno quizás tenga uno que otro defecto hay que ser humildes, quizás su inteligencia es mucha, quizás su autoestima es muy alta pero no es nada del otro mundo es simplemente él.

-hey baka-le llama su rubio y vuelve al mundo-¿estas escuchándome?

-sí, dobe, es una mala idea-le dijo mirando con fastidio

-pensé que era una buena idea-se lamentó el rubio y el agrádese a que haya dicho las palabras correctas-¿es muy bobo?

-si tanto como tú-no tiene ni la más putisima idea de lo que habla el rubio pero el solo actúa normal y le funciona-deja ya eso y vámonos-le dice mientras vuelve a caminar hacia su casa

-cierto-le dice extrañamente calmado.

Ahora que lo piensa el rubio esta extremamente calmado, lo ve de reojo mientras caminan a sus casas, el rubio no parece estar mucho en el mismo planeta que el en parte es bueno así puede mirarlo todo lo que quiera

Pero debía tener cuidado, debe detenerse, para evitar besarlo con esa pasión y lujuria contenida.

Aun sabiendo que su voluntad puede flaquear en cualquier momento, lo sigue mirando "discretamente" el camino se vuelve corto a su parecer y sabe que al girar la esquina el rubio volverá en si diciendo alguna tontera, así que lo mira más si es que eso es aún posible, esa mirada azul, tan claros, tan cristalinos, tan brillantes, tan…tan nada suyos, esos ojos que mira una plasta rosa ¿Qué le ve?

Se vuelve a preguntar, pero dejando a la molesta plasta rosa, esos brillantes ojos que no tiene con que compararlos porque no puede existir un azul igual, esas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas como si bigotes fueran, solo lo hacen ver más tierno, mas…con más ganas de tirársele encima, esa piel bronceada, tan suave, tan tersa tan tentativa, ese cabello dorado algo alborotado, sin un peinado en especial realmente, pero quizás lo que más destaca es esa sonrisa, el mundo podría deslumbrarse con esa sonrisa y el egoístamente lo quiere solo para él, no quiere compartirlo con nadie, quiere encerrarlo para solo estar los dos

-si fuera tan fácil-dijo suspirando cansado entonces nota que el rubio lo mira

-¿qué cosa seria si fuera tan fácil?-le pregunta y él se pregunta a si mismo si no estuvo pensando en voz alta, pero al juzgar por el otro solo dijo aquello de manera alta

-el que te rindieras-le dijo y el otro hizo un puchero

-no voy a rendirme baka-le dijo quizás ofendido-nos vemos mañana baka

-sí, bye dobe-¿Por qué llegaron tan rápido a esa esquina? En que tenían que separarse porque viven en la misma calle pero de lados diferentes

Los celos y la frustración algún día van a ganarle lo sabe, la situación en su casa es igual que se pregunta si tiene algo de interesante el despertar para la rutina de siempre, llegando a su habitación su celular suena, con esa melodía especifica

"Baaaakaaa"

Encerrado en su habitación se deja mostrar una sonrisa, no llena de orgullo o ego simplemente se pregunta cuánto va a durar su voluntad.

Porque el, tiene un pequeño secreto, acompañado de un no tan pequeño miedo que tiene como esposa una gran frustración, está enamorado de su mejor amigo/enemigo, no son la clase de amigo que están tranquilos, no, lo de ellos es diferente, pelearse es el pan de cada día en su relación de amigos/enemigos, insultarse hasta que no haya mañana, criticarse pero allí siguen juntos como uña y mugre, son tan diferentes que son fácilmente comparables con el día y la noche, el rubio resplandece con esa actitud explosiva y él es un frio témpano de hielo, tan diferentes e inseparables, contesta el mensaje con otro insulto y rápidamente es contestada con otro insulto junto con una pequeña carita de ":P" se pregunta seriamente ¿Cómo rayos el saldo les dura tanto en mensajes ridículamente cortos e idiotas? Pero eso no importa, el seguirá detrás de ese chico.

Se siente tan gay pensando en el rubio, en la frustración que tiene que él esté interesado en una plasta rosa que si el karma no era mucho ya, le jodio haciendo que dicha plasta rosa este enamorado de el ¿Qué clase de karma era ese?

-y hablando de plastas-dijo al recibir otro mensaje de aquella plasta rosa-¿fiesta?-el mensaje es claro corto y claro una fiesta por alguna idiotez como si graduarse para verse a los dos meses fuera algo tan especial y justo cuando va a rechazar la invitación suena de nuevo su celular

-¡sakura-chan me invito a una fiesta!-la voz estridente del otro casi le rompe los oídos y el rueda los ojos

-si a mí también-le dice y casi puede jurar que la sonrisa del otro se cae un poco-ve tu yo no tengo ánimos para ir

-¡sí! ¡Tienes razón! Bueno te contare mañana-le dijo con esa alegría y ahora tiene el repentino deseo de tirarse por la ventana pero no importa, no va a quedarse sin planes un viernes por la noche, no, es el por dios.

* * *

Quizás hubiera sido mejor quedarse en casa, se dice a sí mismo, esta aburrido de la película que ve, pésima imitación de película de vampiros, pero ya está allí y aunque sería fácil para el simplemente irse siente algo de lastima por la chica que esta tan feliz, aunque ahora que la mira, se le parece un poco a su chico rubio, la mira más fijamente y casi solo por un ligero instante puede ver al otro, solo por un segundo, uno que le basto para besarla, se pregunta si los labios del otro serán suaves, aunque seguramente así sea, se pregunta qué sabor tendrá esa boca que no deja de hacer ruido, se lo pregunta y quizás la chica este por demás feliz, ah todo bien incluso para él, pero el tono de su celular que había jurado había dejado apagado los distrae, se separan y él se plantea lanzar el celular contra la pared más cercana, pero no, es justamente su mejor amigo el que le llama y es raro aunque si lo piensa mucho quizás la plasta rosa lo haya evadido al ver que no iba con él, se disculpa con la chica y sale de la sala

-más te vale que sea importante-le dice frustrado y quizás enojado pero escucha un extraño ruido del otro lado de la línea

-sasuke-suena como un ruego y se preocupa corre desesperada-mente aun si no sabe muy bien a donde ir, pero solo corre.

Y allí en el parque de siempre, está el columpiándose solo y casi tiene una epifanía, como si se viera a si mismo de niño yendo hacia el rubio, quizás un recuerdo de cómo se conocieron y agita la cabeza pues sabe que en ese momento no debe ponerse a recordar cosas que ya pasaron menos si el rubio está allí con esas cristalinas lagrimas

-Naru-ni siquiera puede terminar de decir el nombre y el otro ya está abrazándolo, aquello lo descoloca un poco pues no está acostumbrado a eso de parte suya, pero nota algo, el rubio esta empapado y no está lloviendo, no pueden ser lagrimas ni nada por el estilo-¿Por qué estas mojado?-le pregunto aun sin corresponder el abrazo pues, más el rubio sigue ocultando su rostro

De alguna manera que aún no es capaz de analizar muy bien, ha perdido el control de la situación y eso le molesta, pero el solo escucha al otro.

-esa perra-dijo al entender toda la historia-¿Qué diablos le vez?-le pregunto de nuevo que ya estaba más calmado, pero aun así tenía esa mirada ida, cuanto odiaba esa mirada ida, -dobe ¿estas escuchándome?-le pregunta algo molesto-si no vas a escucharme ¿para qué me llamas? Ahg esa chica al menos sabía besar

-bueno, lo siento-le dijo enojado oh vamos ¿Qué más puede salir peor?-no soy don perfecto, no tengo a millones de chicas detrás mío, no que voy a saber yo de eso

-estas diciendo idioteces-le dijo mirándolo

-¡no son idioteces!-y allí va, sus gritos e insultos, hace como que lo escucha, es lo mejor así el otro se callara, y cuando lo haga va a darle un amable golpe en la cabeza para después llevarlo a comer su sagrado ramen, pero mientras su mente se concentra en imaginar cosas indecentes con esa boca, ah poderoso poder de la imaginación adolescente -¡al menos escúchame cuando te estoy insultando!-le grito haciéndolo volver a la realidad, sus ojos ven el rostro muy cerca suyo de naruto, rojo por el enojo de no ser escuchado

-lo que digas dobe-le dice retándole importancia y el rubio se separa para hacer sabrá dios que-vas a tropezarte

-claro que no-le dijo y acto seguido quizás el karma de naruto o simplemente el destino que quiere joderle, pero si, efectivamente el cae estrellándose contra el suelo

-oye ¿Qué tal besa el suelo?-le dice con burla ante la caída del otro

-¡cállate!-le grita con unas pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos debido al golpe y a todo lo acontecido

-te dije que te caerías-le dice con burla mirando al rubio que se levanta limpiándose la ropa y nota una pequeña y fina línea de sangre caer por su frente-¡sangre!

-tienes tan mala suerte que te abriste la cabeza con una simple caída-le dice y el otro le empieza a gritar incoherencias

El camino se vuelve más ruidoso de lo habitual y al principio no le molesta lo deja ser…pero…

-¡¿Por qué tienes que seguir gritado dobe?!-le grita molesto, le pareció adorable quizás la primera media hora, le empezó a parecer molesta en la hora siguiente, su paciencia murió en la tercera hora en que el rubio le gritaba como si de un perro chihuahua se tratara-¡no vez que molestas!-le grito entrando a su casa

-¡no te gritaría si me escucharas!-le contesto con el mismo espíritu de siempre

-¡te escucharía si no gritaras tan alto!

-¡dejaría de gritar si me prestaras algo de atención si te hablo normal!

Ah en su mente sabe que eso va a seguir quizás otra media hora pero le empieza a doler la cabeza

-¡que te calles!-le dice mientras suben las escaleras

-¡cállame si puedes baka!-le grito y sin saberlo acaba de abrir la caja de Pandora

-¡realmente necesitas que te callen dobe!-le contesto y sin saberlo muy bien se le acerca

-¡pues, seguiré gritando hasta que me prestes atención!-contraataco

-¡cállate naruto!-le dice y pierde lentamente el control y voluntad

-¡intenta callarme dobe!-le dice mientras lo empuja contra la pared y en ese momento su voluntad y auto-control se fue al caño.

* * *

¿Le deje interesante? Yo misma me frustre XD bueno sus comentarios tomatazos amenazas a que continúe déjenlo en su hermoso review que importa si me amenazan de muerte para mi serán hermosas palabras ;O;


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente ;D este es la parte final de esto

Quite todos los errores que mi Word capto, también yo pero confió mas en el Word XD

Gracias Lin, harunablakrose, kurumy3 y milk goku

Me han hecho una personita feliz ;O;

Sin más tardanzas el capitulo

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí de ser así la serie en verdad seria yaoi

* * *

_Capitulo 2_

_-¡realmente necesitas que te callen dobe!-le contesto y sin saberlo muy bien se le acerca_

_-¡pues, seguiré gritando hasta que me prestes atención!-contraataco_

_-¡cállate naruto!-le dice y pierde lentamente el control y voluntad_

_-¡intenta callarme dobe!-le dice mientras lo empuja contra la pared y en ese momento su voluntad y auto-control se fue al caño._

Abre los ojos sorprendido, está paralizado, no sabe qué demonios está pasando pero sabe que el que lo está besando es su mejor amigo, que lo ha tomado de la camisa para besarle y no conforme con estampar sus fríos y suaves labios… ¡¿suaves?! Porque mierda pensó eso

-ahg…-sasuke le había mordido el labio y tramposo como siempre aprovecho aquello para invadir su boca, tuvo que sujetarse de la camisa del otro para no desmayarse en ese momento, pero por alguna razón estaba peleando en medio de ese beso su lengua y la del azabache, oh sasuke besaba como los dioses… ¡¿porque rayos pensaba de esa forma?! ¡¿Por qué no lo alejaba?! ¡¿Por qué rayos estaba correspondiendo?! Y entonces esas palabras le golpearon mentalmente

_"Amor Platónico"_

Se había metido a sakura muy bien en la cabeza que incluso llego a olvidar ese amor imposible aunque ahora entendía por qué no lo alejaba, pero el oxígeno se puso en su contra, justo cuando menos quería separarse el azabache se separó sin verle a los ojos y el, el solo intentaba que el aire llegara a sus pulmones

-sas-no pudo siquiera terminar el otro le estaba besando de nuevo con la misma pasión y salvajismo que solo apretó más la camisa azul del azabache.

Entre beso y beso, su mente divaga pensando en que momento se enamoró del uchiha, si lo piensa muy bien quizás no haya un momento preciso para eso quizás solo ocurrió, solo sabía que había dejado de mirar a su mejor amigo como lo que eran amigos, sabía que no llegaría a nada, que el uchiha era más hetero que la misma definición de la palabra y que tal vez le molestaran esa clase de personas, además a él no le gustaba alguien más que no fuera el azabache, solo tenía ojos para el pero sabía que aquello era peligroso

¿Y si sasuke se enteraba? ¿Le dejaría de hablar? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Lo aceptaría? Confiaba en el pero el temor se hizo demasiado grande como para arriesgarse o asegurar una respuesta positiva ¿Qué demonios pasaría si se enteraba que lo miraba de esa forma? ¿Qué pasaría? El solo pensarlo lo hacía temblar así que decidió olvidar a su amigo pero seamos sinceros se veían a todas horas en casi todos los lugares se iban juntos a casa, en sus 16 años de vida nunca pensó que sería tan complicado y entonces la conoció, algo tenía que le intrigo, su amiga sakura, que tenía, quien sabe pero él estaba intrigado era su oportunidad si se interesaba más en sakura olvidaría a sasuke y no se tendría que preocupar mas

-espera, sasuke detente…-intento detenerle pero fue besado de nuevo por el azabache ¿en qué momento llego a estar sobre el colchón? -¡que te detengas!-le grito por fin logrando separarse un poco y el otro pareció volver a la realidad

-naruto-intento decir otra cosa pero las palabras murieron al ver las saladas lagrimas caer de esos ojos azules había metido la pata, bien y bonito, había arruinado fácil más de 10 años de amistad, tirarse por la ventana de repente sonaba una buena y tentativa idea.

-¿Qué rayos haces?-le pregunto tratando de respirar y desvió la mirada temía mucho a lo que el otro fuera a responderle-¿Por qué me besaste?

-quería callarte y…-y por primera vez en su vida su mente se puso en blanco necesitaba una mejor respuesta o el rubio lo odiaría-solo perdí el control dobe

-¿sentiste algo?-le pregunto con decisión y serio el otro parecía pensar que rayos decir-¡¿Qué si sentiste algo?!

-¿tu si?-le pregunto y en su rostro se mostró una sonrisa oh quizás ya no odiaría a la plasta rosa, el otro se quedó callado, sorprendido.

-¡¿Por qué sonríes?! ¡No es divertido! ¡para nada divertido!-le dijo bajando la mirada tomando la almohada para golpearle con ella-¡no te burles de mí!-el agua salada que salía de sus ojos fluyo con más fuerza-esto es de lo peor-cerro los ojos con fuerza pensando que toda su amistad se había ido a la basura y que el otro se alejaría, pero extrañamente no hubo otra burla o alguna risa y las manos pálidas del azabache tomaron su rostro, esa mirada seria, se perdía en los profundos ojos negros, en esa oscuridad que no le atemorizaba

-no me estoy burlando de ti-le dijo y sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza aun-no estoy jugando contigo naruto-oh dios el realmente iba en serio ¿acaso estaba soñando? –Creo que tú sabes muy bien que significa esto-le dijo pero el negó con su cara de espantado plasmada en su rostro y el otro bufo con esa sonrisa que adoraba-que yo te gusto y tú a mi

-d-de ¿verdad?-estaba confundido, con su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo que parecía una eternidad oh ahora entendía la teoría de la relatividad, su rostro lo sentía caliente, seguramente estaba rojo hasta las orejas

-hablo enserio-y con esas palabras su cerebro se apagó, cualquier razonamiento se fue muy lejos y simplemente lo beso.

Los besos se extendieron más tiempo, la boca del azabache comenzó a bajar por su cuello haciendo que una corriente eléctrica pasara por su espalda pero no le molesto, le pareció placentero, de repente se sintió muy caliente y su camisa termino en algún lado de la habitación pero poco le importo, solo quería sentir más, el azabache lo besaba, dejándole marcas en el cuello que quizás se verían al día siguiente, le quito su camisa a sasuke y lo vio por un momento, ¿Por qué era tan, tan perfecto?

Jadeos, suspiros, un suave gemido, todos ellos salían de su boca mientras se dejaba hacer por el azabache que carecía de pantalones y camisa aunque el carecía de cualquier prenda ya

-s-sasuke-le llamo temblando un poco al ver como el otro bajaba de mas, no aria lo que realmente estaba pensando ¿cierto?

-naruto-lo dijo de manera tan sensual y ronca que se sonrojo más, claro si aún era humanamente posible-voy a escucharte esta vez si puedes gritar je -le sonrió con algo de burla y entonces prosigo a devorar a su rubio que se sorprendió

-maldición-dijo tratando de evitar que esos vergonzosos sonidos salieran de su boca pero joder la boca del uchiha lo hacía sentir demasiado bien, se estaba volviendo loco, dejo la poca conciencia que le quedaba y dejo que esos sonidos salieran de su bocazas libremente-s-sasuke-lo llamo sin saber muy bien porque, pero se sentía tan bien la boca y lengua del otro, se sintió algo inquieto de repente su mente le dijo lo que pasaria-sasuke v-voy a v-voy

No sabía si el otro no le prestaba atención a su aviso o si ese era su plan pero, no resistió mucho más y se corrió en la boca del uchiha

-te corriste algo rápido ¿no?-le dijo con algo de burla mientras tragaba la esencia del rubio que se sonrojo mas

-¡c-cállate!-le grito avergonzado, entonces vio volar algo, era el bóxer del azabache, se sonrojo al tenerlo frente a frente-q-que aras sasuke-se puso nervioso de repente la incertidumbre le ataco

-¿crees acaso que escaparas dobe?-le dijo estando repentinamente muy cerca de su rostro

-bueno yo-no hablo más porque simplemente no pudo, la boca del otro lo cayó de nuevo, si eso seguía así no sabría muy bien qué hacer, cuando por fin se separó para lograr respirar

-lámelos-le dijo y aunque una muy pequeña conciencia le dijo que después le dolería, su cuerpo actuó, su mente iba mucho y venia poco-seré suave

-sasuke-por alguna razón una urgencia por hablar le ataco, quería decirle cualquier tontería quizás para atrasar lo que iba a suceder-¿te gusto?-le pregunto

-si-le contesto quizás siendo algo comprensivo

-¿desde cuándo?-pregunto pero luego sintió un dedo en su interior, apretó las sabanas-ah…

-no lo sé, solo paso-le dijo mientras lo miraba, sonrojado, en su cama, debajo de él, con la respiración algo agitada, rastros de sudor, metió el segundo dedo y escucho un pequeño alarido salir, le beso el cuello para calmarle un poco, unos minutos después el tercer dedo invadió al rubio que se quejó y él le beso susurrándole cosas al oído para calmarlo cuando sintió que era el momento saco sus dedos, tomando las piernas del rubio poniéndolas sobre sus hombros

-sasuke-le llamo quizás serio, lo miro aún más rojo nervioso-te amo-quizás no debió decir esas palabras en ese justo momento, pues el otro se sorprendió entrando de una sola vez dentro de el-¡teme!-le grito

-¡es tu culpa!-le dijo mientras trataba de calmar al otro ¿qué culpa tenía el que se sorprendió por tales palabras? Últimamente en esa noche todo se le fue de la mano-sí que lloras como todo un hombre-le dijo con cierta burla y el otro no tardo en contestarle, pero al intentar moverse sintió ese dolor, dios santo cuanto dolía

-eres un desgraciado-le dijo tratando de no moverse mucho cubriéndose la cara con los brazos

-si pero el que amas-le contesto con una sonrisa ganadora

Oh aquello se sentía tan jodidamente bien, mejor de lo que soñó algunas veces, quería moverse, embestirlo a lo bruto pero si lo hacía todo podría arruinarse, espero un momento y empezó a moverse lentamente, el rubio soltaba un jadeo mientras se aferraba a él enterrando los dedos en su espalda. El ritmo empezó a ser más rápido y con más fuerza y los gemidos que soltaba su rubio a su oído solo lo calentaban más

-m-mas sa-suske más fu-fuerte-le dijo con voz entre cortada

No necesito decir más, lo hizo, haciendo que el rubio perdiera la cabeza, gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez

-na-naruto-lo llamo mientras lo embestía con más fuerza, sentía que pronto llegaría pero quería durar más, siguieron en aquella danza un rato más hasta que el rubio sintió que miraba estrellas

-vo-voy a ve-venirme-le dijo miro la sonrisa del otro y paso sus brazos por el cuello del otro para besarle, soltando un gemido entre aquel beso.

Se tumbó a su lado tratando de respirar bien, mirando al rubio que trataba de hacer lo mismo, sus miradas se encontraron un momento, azul como el cielo del día, negro como el cielo nocturno, le regalo una sonrisa algo cansada, tenía sueño

-sasuke ¿me quieres?-le pregunto mientras el azabache los cubría a ambos

-te amo dobe-le dijo abrazándole, que bien se sentía eso

Naruto se durmió abrazando a su sasuke, temiendo que tal vez a la mañana siguiente despertara del hermoso sueño, extrañamente a la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano, notando que estaba en la habitación de sasuke, con el alado en las mismas condiciones que él, sonriendo al verlo, se volvió a dormir con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Aquí termina mi intento de lemon ¿quedo bien? ¿Qué tan malo fue? Tomatazos palabras de aliento ;D aun si son amenazas de muerte para mi serán bellas palabras ;O; su review me aria una personita aun mas feliz


End file.
